


Black & Blue & Red All Over

by thesynapticsnap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, Fluff, Gyms, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shance Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesynapticsnap/pseuds/thesynapticsnap
Summary: When Lance shows up to the gym with a limp and covered in bruises, Shiro assumes the worst (spoiler: It’s nothing bad! Nor anything kinky, surprisingly).





	Black & Blue & Red All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you may have already seen this when I originally posted it to tumblr a few months ago during Shance Fluff Week! I figured I'd x-post it over here just to have everything in one place~

As Lance stepped into the yoga room, he was relieved to see his struggle to the gym that day hadn’t been in vain after all. Near the front of the room the cute Air Force guy, Shiro, was already seated on his mat and warming up with a stretch. His heart skipped a little upon seeing him, and it was all he could do to quash down the gooey feelings brewing inside of him as he approached.

He still couldn’t believe he had such a mushy crush on a guy, especially since he’d sorta hated Shiro when he first joined the class. Before he came along, Lance had had the privilege of being the only strapping young man in a class otherwise comprised of lovely ladies (all of them twice his age, but Lance didn’t discriminate). Once the beefcake military dude walked in, his reign met a swift end. Oh, how he’d despised that dude.

Well, ok, he’d only actually despised him for about an hour. When Shiro approached him after their first class together and politely introduced himself, all his petty jealousy had warped itself into some unfamiliar feeling it took him a while to recognize as attraction. Since that epiphany, he’d been spending a lot more time at the gym – always choosing a place next to Shiro in yoga class, spotting him in the weight room, challenging him to races in the pool just to see him shirtless…I mean, that was all he could do. It wasn’t like he could just confess to the guy, right?

Shiro looked up at him as he laid his mat beside him (he would have opted for the space behind him, but one of the women had already staked out that prime real estate). He opened his mouth as if to say hello, but then seemed to notice something that perturbed him and set his lips in a frown.

“Hey Shiro!” Lance said, frantically trying to think of what could have upset him. Was it his shorts? They were way too short, weren’t they? God, what had he been thinking…

“Lance.”

“Wow, it’s super hot out today, huh? I mean dang, way too hot for sweatpants, amiright?”

The way Shiro was looking him up and down, disgust clearly written on his face, made Lance want to shrivel up and die. The only thing that kept him from actually bolting from the room was the arrival of the instructor. She had them all on their feet and assuming their first pose before he could even think of sneaking out the door.

Shiro’s disapproval haunted him throughout the lesson, and as soon as it was at an end Lance scrambled to gather his mat and escape. He was nearly to the door when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Lance,” said Shiro. “Do you mind joining me in the sauna?”

“I…uh…” Well that was unexpected. “S-sure, I guess. I gotta get going soon though, I–”

“I won’t keep you long,” Shiro assured him as he steered them out the door and toward the locker rooms.

It was just 10 in the morning, so the locker rooms and sauna were deserted. Lance’s mind supplied all sorts of lewd ideas they might get away with all alone in such a place. Said ideas became significantly more obscene where Shiro peeled his t-shirt over his head and threw it aside before they entered the sauna. Lance opted to keep his own shirt on, already feeling far too exposed in his ridiculous booty shorts (god, had he really thought Shiro would find those hot or something??).

The moment Lance sat down in the heated room, Shiro was on him. Literally. His freaking hands were on his thighs, spreading his legs apart, and oh god, was he seriously about to have his first gay experience in a freaking sauna? How stereotypical could you get?

“Shiro!” he squeaked. He tried to squirm away despite every cell in his body screaming yes, because holy shit was he confused.

“Lance,” Shiro said, not a drop of seduction in his tone. “Is someone hurting you?”

“W…what?” Lance stopped struggling and screwed up his face, bewildered.

“You’re covered in bruises,” said Shiro, tapping one of his thighs for emphasis. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that one of your legs is injured. You couldn’t keep your balance all class.”

“Shiro…what….” It took Lance a moment to understand what Shiro was talking about. “Oh my god, are you asking me if I’m being abused?”

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again, Lance. Tell me what scumbag did this to you and I’ll take care of them.”

“Shiro, Shiro oh my god…” Lance buried his face in his hands and laughed until his shoulders shook.

“Lance!” Shiro demanded. “Tell me! I’m going to kill the son-of-a-bitch.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” said Lance, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to stifle further laughter. “Shiro, I’m not being abused, I swear to god. I got these moving into my new apartment.”

Shiro’s hands, which were still resting against his bruised inner thighs, twitched.

“Wait…what?”

“Yeah, I uh…I moved out of my parent’s place Friday. It was just me lugging shit up three flights of stairs all day so I guess I was bound to get pretty beat up.”

Shiro let his hands slide from Lance’s thighs.

“You didn’t have anyone helping you?”

“Well, my brothers were all at work, and my buddy that usually helps me with that kind of stuff had class, so…”

“You could have asked me.”

Shiro sounded genuinely dejected that he hadn’t.

“Oh well, I…I mean I didn’t want to bother you…” Lance stammered, glad he could at least blame the heat of the sauna for the blush that rose to his cheeks. “We really don’t know each other that well…”

“I’ve been…trying to change that,” said Shiro, suddenly looking just as embarrassed as Lance. “That’s um, sort of why I gave you my number a couple months ago. I thought… unless…I read you wrong?”

“Read me…?”

“Are you uh, not into guys then?”

Lance felt his heart nearly stop.

“Hah! I uh….no, you uh…you called that one,” he muttered. “I’ve mean…I’ve never actually been with a guy but I uh…I’m interested. In you at least.”

“Thank god,” Shiro said, sighing in relief.  “After seeing you in those shorts today, it was kind of going to break my heart if a guy with legs like yours turned out to be straight. Though I have to say, I’d like to see them sans bruises.”

Lance just ducked his head, blushing and grinning like a fool. It took him a few minutes before he could compose himself enough to actually turn to look at Shiro and attempt to flirt.

“So hey, you want to come over to my new apartment after the gym?” he said coyly.

Shiro just smiled and shook his head.

“Oh no, I’m afraid you missed your chance to get me over for free,” he replied. “Now you’re going to have to suffer through at least a couple of official dates before you get to invite me back to your place.”

That was good enough for Lance.


End file.
